Many contemporary mobile devices such as smartphones are equipped with Internet connectivity, such as via 3G and 4G connectivity. Internet sharing using such devices, often referred to as tethering, allows other devices to use a shared device as a wireless network (Wi-Fi) access point/router or the like. In this way, for example, a user can have mobile Internet via a Wi-Fi connection on a laptop or tablet to his or her cell phone that has 3G or 4G Internet connectivity.
However, setting up tethering is a cumbersome user process. For example, to enable tethering, the user has to perform certain actions on the source device that does the sharing, basically to navigate the correct menus and turn sharing on, as well as most likely setting up security to avoid unauthorized users from sharing the connection. The target device likewise requires user interaction.